Wyvern's Three Kisses
by MelissiaVictoriaRaixander
Summary: The last three birthdays, three lovers and three different kisses of the Wyvern: osculum, basium and savolium.
1. Osculum

**Hello everybody!**

**Welcome to this story, which was written by the three of us. Let me introduce you Raixander, Victoria Nike and Melissia. We joined our forces to write this experimental story, based on the different kinds of kisses. The Romans differentiated, at least, three of them: ****Osculum (a kiss on the cheeks), basium (a kiss on the lips) and savolium (a deep kiss, with tongue). A b-day present for the Onebrow spectre :P**

**So the fic is about these three kisses, which Radamanthys gave to...well, that's something you've got to discover by reading the whole story :)**

**DISCLAIMER: All the characters that appear belong to Masami Kurumada.**

**Warning: Yaoi**

**Hope you like it!**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Okay...I drew the shortest stick, so I'm Raixander and I'm responsible for this first chapter and first lover. I hope later on you could realize how much sacrifice I did for this chapter/story :-)**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Saint Seiya, the gorgeous Camus and sexy Wyvern are not mine! *Sob***

**Soundtrack : Babe (I love you) from Styx**

.

**If CamusxRhadamanthys is not your fave pair, please still continue to the next chapters written by Victoria_Nike and Melissia-Scorpio. I promise you that it will all worth it!**

**Thank you for reading!**

.

.

* * *

_**.**_

* * *

_**Osculum**_

**A kiss On the Cheek**

**.**

It was windy, grey and rainy that day. Exactly what one would expect from a rainy November in London.

Underworld was much nicer during this time. Yes it was cold in his mansion for being near to Cocytos, but at least there was never annoying cold rain and grey sky. The sky in the Underworld was always reddish anyway, just being lighter or darker when mimicking the day on the Outerworld.

Rhadamanthys was as gloomy as London weather that day. Sipping his Glenlivet whiskey and watching the sky from a narrow bay window in his London apartment, his recent memories were coming to him. It has been almost five months since he last met his boyfriend: a man from the Outerworld. A mere mortal guy, an ex-enemy, and still a potential enemy. A very intelligent guy with a very logic personality. A born-Aquarius, a Saint of Athena. _Camus_.

How a Judge of the Underworld like him could ended up in bed and in love with the logical and icy Gold Saint of Athena was a long and rough story. It started four years ago, after the last Holy War followed by a peace treaty between the archenemies Hades, Athena and Poseidon. Rhadamanthys and Camus were sent in a joint mission as a team. It took them almost more than a year for their relationship to grow from being ex-enemies to colleagues, then from friends to lovers. It was never an easy matter for both sides, almost involuntarily until finally they were defeated by their own feelings.

Five months ago, suddenly Rhadamanthys' deity, Hades, had a heated argument with his niece Athena about the best way in organizing the world. The tension was so high that Poseidon and Artemis had to step in and be the peacekeepers. In anticipation, his Lady Pandora had ordered all the specters to get ready and alerted for a strike against Sanctuary whenever their Lord wished it. Pandora had told all the specters who might be in contact with Athena's Saints to cut all connections immediately. And she had specifically given her closest and devoted Judge an extra sharp look by saying the words : " Or you may taste my musical talent to the highest point. And that's just for an intro."

So, the Wyvern had to cut all ties to the gorgeous enemy from the Sanctuary slash his lover. He was making plots and strategy for the best way to strike Athena's Saints and the Sanctuary; to kill them in a clean slate, including killing his Camus.

A shiver ran down through his spine. He was close to killing Camus, if he thought about it again. Fortunately, somehow Poseidon and Artemis could calm down the angry Hades and annoyed Athena. In about a month, things were gradually resolved itself and the three realms continued their peace pact, thus the gatherings between the warriors.

Today would be the first time for the Judge to be in Sanctuary again since the crisis –thanks to Poseidon and Artemis– being invited by his still boyfriend, Camus. The weather forecast said that it would be bright and sunny in Athens, Greece. It was something that always lured the Brits for coming there, escaping their grayish sky. But somehow Rhadamanthys felt that he would bring the rainy and grayish mood even to Sanctuary, for meeting his beloved and much missed almost-an-enemy boyfriend.

So there he was in Sanctuary and climbing up the stairs. He wondered why Camus had invited him there, and with some other guests around. Camus told him that there will be Hyoga, Milo, Kanon, Isaak and Aphrodite. Since Camus had openly declared that they were a couple three years ago, the Ice Prince never made their relationship a showcase. No matter how passionate their nights behind the curtains were, there was only polite close distance or slight embrace allowed around other comrades. Not that the Judge and the Ice Saint were ashamed of their relationship, but they both agreed about being discreet in respect to their job, status and their deities.

The discreetness was actually a kind of foreplay for the Judge, like a child who drooled in front of a candy store for some time before allowed to go in and take one. Back to being discreet, that was why the Judge wondered why the private moment that they usually shared only between them was now crumped with those other people.

Well, at least Saga would not be around which made it more relaxed for the Judge, not having to watch his Camus closely. Milo was manageable with the Sea Dragon around, taming him. Most probably that was why Camus invited Kanon, too. Hyoga and Isaak were never problems for Rhadamanthys since he had to accept them as the apples of Camus' heart. Thankfully, both young men were with good manners, as typical products of Camus' meticulous education method.

As for the prettiest Saint, Rhadamanthys would never understand why Camus could be close friends with the Swedish Aphrodite, the ex-crush of his half-brother Minos. The previous reincarnation of this guy-with-roses was much more stolid and mysterious. It was understandable why Minos had an eye for Albafica or if Camus being good friends with him. However, it seemed that the chatter and coquettish Aphrodite somehow had helped Camus becoming more open to his own feelings, which brought advantages to Rhadamanthys. So he let things as they were.

.

* * *

.

When Rhadamanthys arrived at the eleventh temple without much problem from the indifferent guardians of the other temples, he could smell the nice food that brought back some faint residual memories of his recent childhood. He was offered a glass of whiskey by Hyoga and Isaak who were already there in the terrace of the living quarter of Aquarius Saint, as they were all not allowed to enter before Camus and Kanon told them to. But the Kyoto declined the whiskey.

"Cognac for me, please." Rhadamanthys told the surprised Hyoga, as his master told him that the whiskey was specially bought for the Judge. But Rhadamanthys knew that Camus usually went for Cognac, and only for his Camus he would give up his whiskey for Cognac, particularly at this time when he was feeling a mix of cheesy and gloomy for missing Camus. Some moment later, Milo came from his temple to join them outside and opted for Ouzo. He brought a small package and he handed it to the Judge while muttering the birthday wishes reluctantly. Nonetheless, both Scorpions were with their best civil behavior. Otherwise Camus would coldly calm them down in an ice coffin and they could bid _adieu_ to the deliciously-smelled dinner. A definite no-go.

"Looks like Camus and Kanon are really serious with the cooking aren't they?" commented Milo. Camus was usually on time with everything. Maybe it was Kanon who distorted the timeline.

"I wouldn't mind to wait a bit longer if Kanon is cooking. I mean, Sensei's food is not bad. But Kanon is clearly the masterchef…at least when Aldebaran is not around." Hyoga said while sniffing the air filled with delicious smells, which Isaak said amen to it.

"Hello everyone, you are still outside?" A cheerful tone greeted them. Aphrodite came with a big bucket of roses, which color was almost black.

"Geez, Aphrodite! Why black roses? It's not a funeral."

"You are an ignorant about roses, Isaak. Your master will be disappointed with your knowledge. These are the rare Black Baccara. I think they are manlier for our occasion, would you agree with me, Rhadamanthys? Or do you all prefer my white roses instead?" And Aphrodite got a unison answer of "No, thanks."

"Black suits me fine, thank you." Rhadamanthys muttered and almost smiled thinking how amused Minos would be to get a big bucket of those white roses for his birthday, a sarcastic joke about his last death in the previous Holy War.

"Hi! Welcome everyone. Sorry for the delay. We can go in shortly when Camus is ready in some minutes for his outfit." The Sea Dragon opened the front door and joined them, opting for Ouzo and playfully kissed Milo. Kanon looked sensual in his casual T-shirt and jeans with some sweats on his face and neck from cooking.

"Camus is wearing an outfit? Something must be wrong in his head." Milo made his jealous comment after being free from the kiss.

"Aha! I am dying to see what advice he took from me." Aphrodite claimed proudly. "It's perfectly fine for being romantic once in a while, even for an Ice Saint, right Hyoga?"

Hyoga just chuckled and was curious while Rhadamanthys looked straight on the floor, drinking his Cognac with a poker face. But his nose was a bit wider, feeling smug and proud.

Before ten minutes had passed, the door was opened again. Camus appeared and was welcoming his guests wearing an Argyll Outfit. At that jaw-dropping moment, Rhadamanthys wished he was with his giant-winged-surplice, to be able to swing them and swap away all those Saints before wrapping and kidnapping his stunning boyfriend in Kilt, hiding him deep in his Underworld dungeon for his pleasure eternally.

Camus gave Rhadamanthys his cute smile and a quick peck on Wyvern's cheek while saying his birthday wish, and whispered discreetly. "Your gift is wrapped in Tartan, Rhancy." That was a sign from Camus that he was in a playful mood. And Camus was the only person who could call the Judge of the Underworld in that name and staying alive.

Camus' kilt was in Tartan from a mix of black and deep purple with very discreet gold accents. It was the Tartan color of Rhadamanthys' ancient Scottish clan, although he was also an heir of a noble British family. Camus' jacket, vest, shirt, socks and boots were all in black, making his light tanned honey-gold skin shone and matching the Tartan.

Whatever he had planned to tell Camus before coming to Sanctuary, Rhadamanthys completely forgot it. Only Camus' deep blue-green eyes, smiles, dark long hair_—_a Wyvern's fetish_—_and that suspicious Kilt filled the Kyoto's mind, heart and loins.

.

* * *

.

Apart from trying hard to suppress the arousal of Camus appearance for the whole evening, the dinner was very nice with a warm, friendly and relaxed atmosphere. Something what Rhadamanthys didn't have so often, not even on his birthdays in Caina for a very long time. Their parties in the Underworld might be wild and hot, but certainly not heart-warming ones.

Kanon apparently did an awesome job in helping Camus with the menu, a mix of traditional French and British-Scottish Cuisines. They started with a light _Salade aux Lardons_ before digging to the main course of two meals : _Coq au Vin_, the simmering chicken, and the never-failed Shepherd's Pie. They were all in satiety after finishing the dessert, which was Gordon Ramsay's Light Steamed Pudding with Whiskey Cream.

Holding their drinks and chatting on light and nonsense topics, the guests urged Rhadamanthys to open his presents. He got himself a bottle of an Edible Massage Rose Oil from Aphrodite, accompanied with a teasing laugh from the Pisces Saint, a glare from Milo and a blush from Camus. The gift from Milo and Kanon was a cookbook, Tom Kerridge Proper Pub Food, with a mocking comment from the Sea Dragon that he didn't intend to become the Kyoto's private chef for his next birthday parties. And finally, a book from Hyoga and Isaak: The Hundred-Year-Old Man Who Climbed Out of the Window and Disappeared. And let's not forget Camus' kilt in Tartan. They were perfect gifts, indeed.

No matter how warm the atmosphere was and how Camus' smiles were warming his heart, Rhadamanthys was still an alpha Kyoto and a hungry dragon. He managed to seize Isaak in private and asked him and Hyoga firmly for not staying at their master's temple. To which Isaak nodded and informed that Kanon had allowed them a room for the night.

.

* * *

.

The party ended far before midnight, which was quite early for a standard party time in Sanctuary and the Underworld. But Camus was quite clear in a friendly way to send the message that he didn't want to have drunken people in his temple that night. So the guests minus Kanon were leaving the Aquarius temple together. Kanon was staying for half an hour more to help Camus converting the leftover food becoming a menu for the next brunch. And Kanon found it quite fun to annoy the Wyvern a bit more with his presence.

Hyoga and Isaak excused themselves from their master with the arguments that they wanted to continue with playing cards and Ouzo testing at Kanon's place for the rest of the night. Although in reality, Kanon would not reached Gemini Temple and would spend a steamy night in the eighth temple. Milo was always very hot in bed when he was angry…or jealous, which would be pretty much the case seeing Camus dressed up for his Wyvern. Kanon knew it and always took the most advantage from that kind of situation.

Walking down the stair with the intention to spend the night in Cancer temple, Aphrodite began the conversation about his impression of the odd couple.

"They must be the most frigid couple I've ever met. No hugs, no kisses and no groping at all! I thought they haven't met for months. So it's either they had secretly met during our recent crisis, or they really could kill each other just like that. Or one of them is impotent." The Pisces Saint knew about Camus' feeling or rather the struggle of his feelings for the Judge since the beginning of their affair. And after that long relationship and in the closed environment like this limited private party, he expected that Rhadamanthys and Camus could show their passions toward each other more openly, if they were really in a deep relationship.

" My Sensei is calm, but I don't think he's frigid. I guess it depends on who his partner is." Hyoga defended his master, and gave a discreet glance to Milo. _He won't have a chance to be like that if he's with Milo._

"Well guys, I don't know what you're talking about. But I bet with my last eye that they were hitting each other like crazy as we speak now. Didn't you see the way he looked at Master Camus? He couldn't wait anymore to eat Master alive under that skirt!" Isaak added his opinion, particularly after the firm request from Rhadamanthys.

"Isaak! Mind your tongue."

"Well, Hyoga. You are all adults now. Surely you understand that it is the sad truth. I feel sorry for Camus now; he has to bear that beast the whole night, "commented Milo.

"Why should we feel sorry, Milo? I think Sensei is happy with him. They are great together, aren't they?

"Don't push the limit of my patience, little Duckie. I have my own issues with that particular specter. But yes, I have to admit that Camus must have been very happy with him, to think that he would ever wear a skirt like that."

"Oh…but I found it sweet. I mean the skirt. Camus was stunning in it."

"It's called a kilt, Aphrodite."

"Yeah..yeah, Hyoga. Anyway, I like the pattern and the color. And I had a suspicion that Camus wore nothing underneath. Isn't it shocking?" Aphrodite was entertaining himself with naughty images of a seductive Camus, and congratulated himself for his teaching skills.

"NO! Stop it, Aphrodite. We don't want to think about it." Hyoga and Isaak protested simultaneously. Children would prefer to see their parents as asexual organisms.

" Hmph! Sorry kids, it's a wild world with raw truth out there. That brute beast is very lucky to have Camus, indeed."

"Well, Milo darling, don't be sad. You've got yourself one of the hottest Saint in Sanctuary. You have no right to complain." Aphrodite playfully tried being supportive.

"Hahaha…Aphrodite…. Kanon is hot, indeed. But we are not a real couple, you know. Only a beast could tame a wild dragon like Kanon. Or a crazy powerful being, like his twin. But I've got no complains." Milo answered, half lying.

_I wish Camus can love me like he does to that brute. I wish I was the one who melted his icy mask. Friend for a life is the closest I can get from him. And people call me the Cassanova of Sanctuary?_

.

* * *

.

It took Kanon and Camus a little less than quarter of an hour to retouch the leftover into new food. Kanon took some of it for his guests in Gemini Temple later on. The younger Gemini twin really liked Camus and felt closer to Camus because of Saga, and later on because of Milo. He actually preferred to see Camus together with his beloved brother. But somehow the Judge had sneaked his way to Camus heart, leaving a defeated Saga. That was the reason why the Sea Dragon enjoyed annoying the other dragon, the victim of his suicidal attack, as much as possible. It had become his hobby since the peace pact, plus as a solidarity act for his twin brother.

When Kanon finally bid his farewell teasingly, Rhadamanthys slammed the door impatiently in front of the Sea Dragon's nose. In precisely 5 seconds, he had dragged Camus to the bedroom and locked the door as a precaution for any chance of disturbance in the form of Camus' disciples. Rhadamanthys had almost slammed Camus to the wall when pinning the Saint and kissed him hard, sucking the air from Camus' lungs and biting the Aquarian delicate lips until it was bleeding. He put all his restrained desires for months in some minutes, like using the magnifying glass on one spot. He grabbed Camus hair so hard that he took out several strands from the owner. And the muffled moans from his lover only put more oil to the fiery lust.

"Rhada...mmh..." Camus was almost chocked, but he let the Judge feast on him hungrily because he missed being wanted by his dragon all this time.

The taste of Camus blood finally disenchanted Rhadamanthys from his bestial urges. He broke his vampire kisses and let them catching their breaths but keeping Camus tight to his chest. He let Camus body clinging to him, while the Ice Saint was recovering from a Wyvern's attacks and his own buried desires. Rhadamanthys kissed Camus head apologetically to compensate his lover's hair loss, then wiping the small trickles of blood on the cupid-bowed lips lovingly with his caressing thumb. He adored the pink hues and the deep unfocused gaze on Camus' beautiful face. Gradually his Camus was back to the world, granting Rhadamanthys his divine smile that made the Judge knees weak. They went to sit on the bed, still caressing each other.

"Finally, it's just the two of us now! " Rhadamanthys tried to start a decent conversation in a dry throat that made him sound funny. He couldn't hide his lust. And there was no point in doing it, because Camus understood the Wyvern's beasty side and capable to deal with it in his Zen manners. Camus was a calm lover, but it didn't mean that he was a beta-male.

"You didn't like it before with them around, Rhancy?"

"Not like that. Actually, it was much nicer than any other birthday parties I've ever had with my subordinates, colleagues and bosses. I really enjoyed it, Camus. Thank you, my love."

"I thank you, Rhancy, for being with me and them. And you've made it a lovely evening with the closest people to me."

"So, I deserve my gift now, don't I?" Rhadamanthys' amber eyes shone, full of suggestions.

"Yes, please. I hope you like it."

"Like it? Camus! I'm dying to unwrap it the whole evening. And how could you do it perfectly?" Rhadamanthys was revering to the authentic way of wearing a kilt, with nothing underneath. "My love, you are meant to be in my Tartan. And it's only you, really." Kyoto's big and strong hand glided under the kilt. "Mmh..surely I'll explode soon."

"Then get your hands off me, Wyvern. Behave yourself and unwrapped your gift nicely. I had a lot of coffee today and intend not to sleep at all tonight. I am not in the mood for a quickie."

"Oh, Camus!" Rhadamanthys thought that he could have an orgasm right away just listening to Camus naughty words.

"Behave, Rhancy. Behave yourself."

"I'll do my best, Camus. Crickey! I miss you so much."

"I miss you, too."

It was a starting code for Rhadamanthys, he removed Camus' jacket and vest in urge, borderline to ripping them. But he continued opening the shirt by biting the push-buttons slowly with his teeth as a service to Camus' preference in love-making, one by one until the last button. Then he licked the exposed light-honey skin and savoring the salty taste while tugging away the remaining shirt from Camus' body. He pushed Camus hard on the bed, making the Saint lay on his back with his feet dangling on the edge of the bed. Opening Camus' boots and the knee-socks without releasing his sharp gaze on the Saint, Rhadamanthys continued biting to untie the kilt with his teeth. And when everything had finally been exposed, the mighty Wyvern smirked in satisfaction; ogling, greedily admiring the gorgeous body he had missed so much. Unbuckling the belt, unzipping his own pants and pouring the edible rose massage oil over Camus' uncovered body, he licked his lips and wished himself huskily:

"Happy birthday to me!"

.

* * *

.

Even with gallons of coffee he had drunk, Camus finally got asleep after many rounds of fast and slow-paced games. He was in effete period of post-orgasm, allowing Rhadamanthys to peacefully watching his serene face. Running his fingers through the spread dark hair on the pillow, the Judge pulled himself together, gathering the strength to carry on with his plan before being swamped by Camus' appeal.

It was deep in the night but far before the rose-pink light of dawn painted the sky in Sanctuary. Rhadamanthys made himself a pot of tea and brought it to the bedroom and sit on the reading chair there. Apparently, Camus had woken up by the smell of the tea, or the absence of protective hands, and sleepily joined the Judge, sitting on his lap and rested his head on the Wyvern's strong shoulder. In a short moment later, the Aquarius Saint was fully awake after listening to his Wyvern's proposal about their next step in the relationship.

.

* * *

.

Camus had to ask Rhadamanthys to repeat his proposal the second time to believe in the Judge's trembling words: that their love had reached the dead end, that their love had made the mighty Wyvern a weak and became an ordinary man in love; that they had to go separate ways. Rhadamanthys couldn't take it anymore, being too deep in love with Camus while having to be ready to kill him all the time. He thought that he was a strong and logical Judge who can kill Camus coldly because it would be the best for Camus' soul. He forgot that he was still a human, capable of experiencing feelings, a human who had a heart.

.

* * *

.

"And you have owned my heart, Camus. I should have not let you to. It has become my Achilles's heel. But please believe me that I truly love you until the end of time."

…..

There was a dreaded silence, before Camus calmly reacted to his lover's proposal.

"I was hoping that you would be the strongest of us and having a way to overcome this problem, Wyvern. I depended on your will to continue our relationship. I was hoping that you won't give me up when I was about to. In other words, I was hoping that I won't get dumped."

"Please, Camus. Don't make it sound like it's my fault, that I am just a bastard."

"Things will be much easier when you are a bastard, indeed. And it is our faults, Rhada, not only yours. We should have not tried this relationship in the first place."

"Maybe it's true. However, I've never regretted it. Not even a second of our time together, Camus."

"I cherished every moment of it, too." Camus sighed and hid his face in the crook of Rhadamanthys' neck. From time to time, Rhadamanthys kissed Camus' head tenderly.

"Why do we always in agreement for almost anything, Love?"

"It's only an 'almost', Rhada. You won't give up your job for me, will you?"

"Of course I cannot, Camus. But it's because I don't have a choice." Rhadamanthys answered in an apology. "On the other hand, you've declined the chance to become a specter willingly, even when that could help us staying together."

"You know that I can't be a specter, Rhada."

"Yes, not that I like it but I understand it. See? We do agree on everything."

"Does it mean that you've expected me to give a nod to your 'proposal' easily? Even when that means there's no more of us from now on?"

"Yes, my love. It will be the best thing we could ever do to honor our feelings, our love… _us_."

"In other words, you dump me now, Wyvern?"

There was a pause between the question and answer, filled with passionated yet sad kisses.

"It's the best for us, don't you think my Love?"

"_Merde_, Wyvern. You could have told me that before unwrapping your gift."

"Agreed, I should have done it earlier. But…would you forgive me for being selfish this time, for the last time? You were so alluring in my Tartan, my love. I wanted to have this gift…although I might not deserve it anymore." Rhadamanthys kissed the protesting deep blue-green eyes. " And please be honest with me. When do you plan to tell this to me yourself?"

Camus caressed the strong jaw line of his soon-to-be ex-lover. "To be honest, instead of inviting you here for your birthday party and gift, it should have been it. But…I ….couldn't do it. I missed you. I…was also selfish, Rhada. I wanted to be your gift first." Camus closed his eyes, remembering how nice the dinner was, having his lover fully integrated to all aspects of his life: his best friends and his children, in his temple that he guarded with his life.

"See? Damn you, artful Camus. You should've known that you would always lose against me, Love."

"Stop calling me that, Rhancy."

"And please stop calling me that, too, Camus. You're making me weak."

"So, what's it gonna be for us?"

"I can't even promise you that we would be friends for life. This time, Milo wins. And it hurts me a lot, Camus."

"So, is that all you want to say, Wyvern?"

"That would be all, Camus. Yes. Or if I may ask, please be happy. But not with that older Gemini."

Camus chuckled sadly, if that expression did exist. "I'll be missing you, Rhadamanthys."

"I'll be loving you."

Both lovers looked deep into each other's eyes, assessing how serious and strong they were with their decision. And as usual, both agreed that their time together had ended. If only for once they could disagree on a matter, this should be the perfect case that would lead to their happiness. But both were devoted warriors, who might own their hearts…but not their freedom. Their hands were tied by their pledge to their deities.

Rhadamanthys hugged Camus, who was still sitting in his lap, to be closer to him. He whispered hoarsely in Camus ears, hiding his own watering eyes.

"Allow me one small thing as a parting gift, Camus?" It's a rhetorical question that earned a weak nod from the melting Ice Saint.

The broken-hearted Judge of Hell gave the most passionate and longest _osculum_ of all time to his eternal lover –now ex-lover. It's like the time had stopped from that point, or so they wished.

They stayed in _osculum_, watching the sunrise over the Sanctuary, and eventually over Camus' bedroom. It wasn't a Judas' kiss, because both men were emotionally bare, naked and never been more honest to their feelings and devotions. But a kiss on the cheek, no matter how passionate, was just a token of friendship between two men. No other words needed.

.

* * *

.

**-30****th**** October, a year later-**

A text message was coming.

"Happy Birthday, Wyvern."

That's all.

That's all that left from the supposed to be eternal and never-ending love story between two men, who pledged their allegiances to the wrong deities.

Not even an _osculum _for his birthday from the love of his eternal life, who recently had found a new knot to tie in his long and eager best friend.

No more gift in Tartan for the Wyvern from now on.


	2. Basium

This happened on October 30th, one year later after _Osculum_.

Victoria

**Basium**

It was a silent gloomy afternoon in that dark old pit of the Underworld near Cocytos, the one he used to call his refuge. In that special day, he wanted some peace, if it was possible in Hell! He closed his golden eyes and took a deep breath.

However, a storm was coming, he could not deny it. He didn't need to use his cosmo to know it! His steps were rhythmically approaching, heels thumping like a wild heavy metal song… more energetic and alive than his battle scarred heart, so alive indeed!

He tried to stand up and leave all the old parchments neatly closed on his table. Being a Judge of the Underworld, he was controlled, balanced, tidy and careful with his paperwork… and what he was going to face in a couple of moments… it was his opposite! Well, it was worse than a tropical storm… he could sense it!

Why do they call with feminine names most of the tropical storms? A twisted smile formed in his thin lips. Most have female names. Now, he knows what would be his choice for the strongest storm: _Kanon_.

If he could look back to what happened the last months, when they were together, there were moments of violent fights, some cooking disasters, acid critics, screams and pouts, but there were also wonderful steamy times of never ending bliss and authentic merging of bodies and souls, if this he ever thought of achieving something deep with that… that… that hot & sexy Sea Dragon!

Full of desire, yet a bit worried for his paperwork, he stood up to face his beloved Gemini, the one who was cherishing his life now. The one who knew him and was able to read his mind (well, sort of) especially when he was up to some foreplay...

He closed his eyes, trying to enjoy the anticipation, his mind flowing him with images which aroused him but when he stared at his beloved, he felt like facing a slapping icy wind… _Camus?_ No, he couldn't be. However, he could feel a certain coldness getting into his bones, a snow storm approaching… no, a tropical one!

- I was looking for you!- The handsome tall sapphire-blue eyed Gemini twin called aloud, angry yet almost pouting. His wild blue mane was smooth and full of volume, so enticing that he had to make a great effort not to caress it, from the top to where… _Well, you know!_ - Seems you are always busy and hidden in this place while I have to deal with scum like Val, that narrow minded Sylphid and your messy troopers!

- Come on, Kanon! What happened now? - He was genuinely surprised by his beloved's ups and downs, his demands, his fierceness, his cunning… – Why are you so crossed?

- You know I cannot stand your ill-bred subordinates! That miserable Harpy is madly in love with you and acts like a jealous wife against me! – Oh, again those pouting lips which drove him crazy! But the Gemini was really angry – Yes, he took my clothes out of your room into a dirty laundry bag!

- Oh, I would tell him not to do it again, Kanon. Maybe he thought they were dirty clothes or just rags… - He teased him while caressing the blue marine maneand grabbing a long silky tendril with his big strong fingers.

- RAGS? Whose rags? Hey, Wyvern, I could wear casual clothing now and then! But the Gemini Sea Dragon is considered one of the sexiest and most elegant warriors of all!- He said with a triumphal look.

- Don't be so conceited, Kanon! Maybe he wanted to please me, so I will have you all naked at home… especially today! - His throaty voice remarked. But the younger Gemini was still crossed and took a step away from him.

- I'm serious, Rhada! You just consider me a childish complainer whenever I have something to sayagainst this bunch of barbarian specters!

- Ok, ok, Kanon! Leave it, then. Why did you come here? I was going to Caina in half an hour to spend the rest of the day together…

- Rhada, I am stuffed with all these! Staying alone in Caina waiting for you makes it worse! Nobody cares of what I said or what I do! Sometimes I think that Hades has given me his invisibility helmet to stroll around! Even that evil bitch Pandora was trying to despise me when we met at Giudecca! But I had a great time punishing that stupid Chesire! – His smile was smug and wide.

- Hey, no blasphemies! Show more respect to my Lord Hades!

- You don't care of what's happening to me or how I feel, Wyvern! – He was serious now.

He closed his amber yes. _What a mess! Nice birthday indeed! _Pretty soon, he would have a headache for sure… at least! Now Lady Pandora would be angry with him for Kanon's deeds and he'd pay dearly for the Sea Dragon's mischievousness! _Oh, not today!_

- Kanon, could you stop acting like a teenager? Making Pandora angry doesn't help you to be respected by her….

- But I feel better after that, Rhada! You must have seen Chesire's scratchy face…! She'll be so pleased! - He said, while licking his lower lip.

- Ok, Kanon! - The busy Judge added, hugging the Gemini and looking into his eyes. - You don't come here to have business with them. Let's celebrate today!

- Yes! - He answered with a devilish smile. - Let's go and have fun together… to celebrate your birthday!

While they approached Caina, his temple seemed quiet and dark. Suddenly, Kanon eagerly ran towards the entrance, climbing the stairs at speed of light!

_What's Kanon planning_? He innerly smiled. Maybe a nice surprise for him, like a gift wrapped in Tartan? Suddenly, a deep sadness came to him. _Camus, why did I have to leave you, my love? Why?_

He came inside calling for his lover. It was so quiet. With caution (no, no his Greatest Caution now!) he walked across the hall towards one of his most beloved room: the one with the fireplace. The cedar logs were burning and two heavy armors were shining together in live and death: the golden honey Sea Dragon Marina Scales and the dark Wyvern Surplice.

He looked around and found a big courier box, almost a meter high!

_How weird! How did Charon bring this from outside and my troopers carry it here, inside Caina? Someone should answer for this tomorrow!_

He carefully approached it, finding a simple card with his former name: Lord Rhadamanthys Wyot-Windsor (1). Maybe his old butler sent his books from his London residence? He turned around, coldly dropped the card and went towards the bedroom. It was empty and a soft light went through the silk curtains. Certainly Kanon was not there.

- Oh, you're playing hide and seek now, little dragon…! – He mockingly said and went ahead. However, all was silent and dark, even the kitchen was closed! So his Masterchef forgot to cook some of the delicacies he liked, he shrugged.

- Don't try to hide from me, Kanon! – He kept behind the curtains, not even a sound in his well furnished wine-cellar! He was getting a bit tired with this game and came back to his cozy room with fireplace and opened the bar, took a crystal glass, added some ice cubes and poured some of his beloved Glenlivet.

While he was silently trying to drink it, a sudden glow came from inside the big box and before he had time to put on his surplice, the box was torn off and a big explosion came from inside. The Wyvern fell on his back cursing while a golden-like god came out, wearing just a big sash which said "World Winner Balvenie" (2)! The Judge stayed on the floor, shocked!

- Come on, Rhada'! Happy Birthday! – A laughing Kanon approached him, giving him a hand to get up. – Seems it was unexpected as I planned! You're absolutely useless for games! Even for foreplay!

Because he was still in shock, all seemed so unreal now! Watching Kanon just wearing this sash and smiling mischievously was so tempting then…!

- What do you think, Rhada'? – He was lustily staring at him, his eyes full of desire while his lover looked at him with acknowledgement. _Geminis are unpredictable!_

– Rhada', I needed to work hard to find out which is one of the finest whiskeys of the world!Do you know who'san award winner this year? Balvenie! – Again, that mischievous smile was alluring him, while a playful finger caressed his lips.

- Kanon, I am still in awe. I cannot imagine that you were hidden in that box here…! I almost burn you with my Greatest Caution! – He looked concerned.

- What do you mean, Wyvern? You are not a match for me, you know! My Galaxian Explosion would certainly finish your present life, even without my Gold Cloth! – He playfully answered and turned around, walking towards the box. The Judge noticed that his Gemini only had a brief loincloth and licked his lips. He was a predator after all. He stood with his senses sharply focused in his lover.

- Here is your gift, Wyvern Rhadamanthys, Judge of Hell! –Kanon gave him a nicely wrapped box. - Come on! Don't be so boring!Open it now!

Although he wasn't used to get orders from others than Lady Pandora and Lord Hades, he was obliged to bend to his Gemini's commands. He torn-off the paper and widely opened his eyes.

- Blow me! A Balvenie! – He stared at the box, still in awe.

- Well, not only a whiskey but a Balvenie 1970 30 years old – Kanon read from the box and added with a sexy whisper – A very special one…

- Crikey! Kanon, this is a very expensive gift! It's about 1,500 pounds! – He was amazed that a naughty carefree Sea Dragon took his time and savings for such a birthday present.

- Not at all,Rhada'! It's my pleasure to give you something you'll like!

- Don't be silly, Kanon! It was enough for me to spend this evening together…!

- But I have some something for you… Haggis and Yorkshire pudding (3)! I made them for you! – He happily pushed the Wyvern towards the dining room and turned on the lights.

- My, you did this for me! Thanks, Kanon! – He was almost speechless now.

- Beware, Rhada', I am not going to cook for you forever! I am a warrior, not a servant! In the future, you'll need to get someone really good in the kitchen for our meals! – He put the whiskey bottle on the tableand crossed his vision of his gorgeous body just covered with that sash and loincloth was driving him crazy.

– Well, what's next? What do you want to taste first, Milord? – Kanon said with a mocking bow. He teased the Brit playing around with protocol, pretending they were at court.

He came slowly and fetched him from his shoulders. Kanon calmly stared at him with his deep bluemarine eyes. He couldn't wait anymore. With a swift move, he took off Kanon's sash and looked at him with his hypnotic golden eyes. Fixing him with burning desire and caressing his hot skin, he seriously said:

- Actually, I think I would take my Balvenie first….

Three hours later, a tired yet happy Wyvern woke up, feeling a blue silky wavy hair covering his muscular chest. This had been really good! Love-making was more than sex. It implied a certain degree of connection and merging of souls. Kanon had been surprisingly great in bed tonight! His touches, his dirty talk, all that puffing and panting….! At least, Caina was far away and they had privacy to let out all the expressions of pleasure!

Kanon was sleeping soundly, like a small kid under the wing of Mother Hen, well, a more dragon-like one. Who could ever suspect that when he'dawaken, he could be a pest? A cruel mighty warrior that was able to deceive the gods. But he was simply sleeping in his arms, sexy yet so strong. He closed his eyes.

Mmmmm…. How did they get together?

He remembered one of this damned gatherings, which their deities organized in order to create certain friendliness among troops. _What a wast_e! He disliked them so much!

When he fell in love with Camus, it was easy to endure those meetings but after their break-up, things were unbearable! Especially because he continuously met a nosey self-centered Sea Dragon!

Every gathering, Kanon made pranks and laughed at him.

First it was about his brows. _Why did they call him "unibrow"?_ It was the Gemini's fault and even his fellows, Minos and Aiacos, had fun with the unibrow thing! Or when he seriously asked the Wyvern if he had lice because most of the Specters had long hair, as the other judges but his seemed chopped off… or he didn't pay the Underworld's hairdresser? He was going to answer back … but became absolutely ashamed when he saw a slight smile in Lord Hades after those stupid pranks!

His time for revenge came at last. The party was lousy and while Aiacos was pretending to dance a sensual tango with clumsy Violate, then a couple of warriors decided a challenge: who'll be able to take whole bottles of liquor without passing away?

First some were boasting but at the end, there was just Kanon and Rhadamanthys facing each other.

- Let's try something really manly, Wyvern! – Cried with delight the younger Gemini.

- It's ok for me, shadow twin! – He said mockingly while fixing his eyes on his enemy. – What about Scottish whiskey?

- Nope! You're a Brit so you're used to. Let's try Ouzo, the drink of Greek Gods! – He screamed aloud as many warriors madly clapped.

- Come on, Kanon! You've had enough! – A concerned Aiolia said.

– Mind your business, kitten! Go to the eagle's nest! – Snapped the Sea Dragon and the golden lion left the room.

There were few around the small table: some were Specters (a dutiful yet concerned Valentine and Gordon), Saints (Aphrodite and Deathmask) and Marinas (Lymnades and Sorrento).First, there were some bets but all become silent when the bottle of fine Ouzo was open, the glasses filled. Then Wyvern raised his glass and said:

- We shall make this challenge a bit interesting, shadow twin. If I win, you'll be my servant for a day and the same would happen to me in case I lose. – His golden eyes wickedly shone.

Kanon was sure of his victory because he was a heavy drinker since early age. – Ok, Wyvern. And add something: if I defeat you, I would personally depilate that funny unibrow!

Rhadamanthys considered this. He was sure of his triumph. It was getting more and more interesting. – OK! Let's begin now!

- For the best! – Eagerly cried the Gemini and the Wyvern nodded.

They drank their glasses at the same time, fixing their eyes and gulping it down. Kanon smiled widely and served a second one. -This toast is for Pope Shion! – He said mockingly.

- For Lord Hades! – Wyvern seriously drank. Again, both glasses were graciously filled the glasses.

- A toast for the Beauty! – Wildly screamed the Gemini with a wink to the most beautiful Saint who blushed. Deathmask laughed aloud.

- For my Lady Pandora! – He retorted. A couple of laughs from the Specters and they were silenced by the Wyvern's stern look.

After an hour, the Gemini's head was spinning and heavily bowing but the Judge's amber eyes were bright and reddish.

- For the North Atlantic Pillar….! – Kanon shouted. His voice was thick and his movements were very clumsy. His head bowed again. Then a throaty voice triumphal remarked:

- For Caina and my victory! – He raised his glass as the Gemini's eyes were shut and he collapsed on the table. The spectators cheered and clapped the Wyvern's back. Being a natural prankster, Kanon had lots of enemies even among his ranks!

Rhadamanthys stood up solemnly: - Gordon, Valentine, take him to Caina!

Saints and Marinas silently watched as the Wyvern's troopers took Kanon to a deep pit and threw him down there towards Hell.

- Who's going to tell Saga? – Softly ask Aphrodite with a pout.

- Not me, for sure! – Deathmask answered with an evil grin. – Let's go around, there would be more having fun in this party! - The Gold ones swiftly left Kanon to face his defeat.

The Wyvern's troopers put Kanon in a small humid jail under Caina. When he woke up, his head was aching.

- Good morning, Sleeping Beauty! – The Wyvern greeted him. – It's time to work!

- I need some rest so take me to the guest quarters! – The Gemini commanded, sitting on the dirty floor.

- Are you nuts? You lost last night so you're my servant now! You're not in a resort! This is Caina!

- I don't remember what are you talking about, unibrow brute! So let me out or Athena or Poseidon would miss me and bring the hell here!

- We're already in Hell! Many witnessed our challenge yesterday. So you don't have grounds to protest! Being a judge, I know all the legal procedures so move your ass out because there's work to do!

- Saga would come at any time to take me out, judge…! - He was laughing at him with a mischievous look. – So prepare yourself… besides, you know who wins if we go into battle! – He chuckled, remembering how he defeated the mighty Wyvern in the last Holy War.

- Now I have enough of you! – Rhadamanthys approached him and grabbed his neck… until a special odor came from that blue wavy mane, intoxicating him.

- You unibrow brute! – Kanon kicked him and the Wyvern reacted, pulling him down. They kept struggling for a couple of minutes, their hands touching their bodies, their skins covered with pearls of sweat, nails tearing flesh… until a dragon fiercely kissed the other and changed the touches into a passionate, intimate ones, which ended in thrusts, bites and moans that were heard around.

Still having him on top, a panting Kanon admitted: - You're really good in this…! – And kissed him deeply, anticipating another round of hot sex.

Yes, it began like that. He was a storm of raw sensualitysuddenly arrived to his life and took him to the Elysium of sex. He closed his eyes again but when he opened them, he found a pair of blue sapphire eyes intensely watching him.

- Happy Birthday, Judge of Hell..! – He happily sang, pretending Marilyn Monroe's tune (yes, Happy Birthday, Mr. President!) and kissing him deeply.

-Yes, this is a wonderful long day! Maybe the best birthday so far! – Rhadamanthys answered and caressed his lover's face.

- Let's have some food…! I am hungry and want more….! – Kanon swiftly got out of the bed and nakedly walked towards the kitchen. – I would bring you some Haggis and Yorkshire pudding, made by your Masterchef!

Rhadamanthys stood up and went to his black marble bathroom. When he turned on the lights, he found that there were some things around which were not his: a golden comb, mousse, perfume and toilette bag in blue marine. – What the….!?

He returned to his bedroom and noticed luggage near the closet. He opened it and he was surprised to see a couple of jeans, a suit and other garments who were not his…! – Kanon,what's going on…!

- See, Rhada'! Haggis and Yorkshire pudding! Yummie, yummie! – He cheerfully cried aloud.

- Wait, Kanon, what happened here? – His golden eyes were flashing as he stared to the Gemini entering his bedroom.

- Oh, this is my third gift! – He added with a wide smile. – I've decided to move in here!

- What?! – He was shocked. In his very long life, he never had someone living with him.

Even in his human life, he didn't share his bed and house with someone permanently. His relationships were discreet and based on little commitments. Even when he served Pandora, it was a mutual understanding: no links, no ties, just a one-night stand. Camus didn't ask him to share his temple with him. He was having a headache!

- Hey, Rhada', what's all that fuss? It's the best for us to share more time together and Caina seems more suitable than the Gemini Temple (yes, a bit crowded with Saga around!) or my Pillar in Atlantis. This place is big and a little gloomy but I could take good care of this…!

- Kanon, you are absolutely crazy….! We are just beginning a relationship! Besides, I am a loner. I am not used to share my space with someone…!

- Come on, Rhada'! Maybe this proposal is unexpected but it's absolutely worthy! You would have me around and we would share more time together! Isn't it wonderful?

- But, Kanon, I… - He was still in shock.

- There are some adjustments to be made. First, I don't want that damned Harpy being in charge of your place. I prefer Sylphid because he seemed more helpful and friendly. Well, he helped me to carry my luggage and the box… - He smiled with satisfaction. –Second, no more extra-services for Pandora. I hate when she dug her nails on your back. Third, no animals here: which means, it's forbidden that Cerberus, Zelos or Chesire come inside. Only dragons are welcome. Four, I would need my own closet so you could keep your things without mixing them with mine…

- Shut up! – He screamed as he grabbed Kanon's wrists. – Are you mad? Do you think I can be deceived as Poseidon? What do you want, really?

- To be with you, to live together, to love you…! – Kanon answered, staring at Rhadamanthys intently. He was surprised by the Wyvern's reaction.

He closed his eyes_. It was a nightmare!_ He began this relationship with Kanon because he was a carefree, easy-going, self-confident guy, never minding to have hopeless relationships or easy sex. _What was he saying now? He wanted to live with him? _

- Kanon, you are misunderstanding everything! We are lovers but just a bit more than friends with benefits, we are beginning to know each other… and I don't know if I am able to love…!

- Oh, that's the same crap you told Camus, isn't it? Wyvern, you are good in taking what you want and leaving! – He was angrily facing him, his eyes flashing evil glares. The Wyvern felt he had hurt his lover, so deeply.

- Kanon, you don't know about Camus and me…

– I know all! You are afraid of loving someone besides you! So you're a loner because you don't want any commitment! Your ways are to be always the winner, no matter how you hurt someone!

- Kanon, I….

- Tell me, damned coward unibrow brute! You are afraid in falling in love because love makes you weak! You're a damned coward!

- I cannot love you, Kanon, that's the truth. I was happy to share some sex with you but this is too much for me. You want more than I can give you so it's better that we end this now! Then we would move on as soon as possible.

- Move on? Are you lecturing, Wyvern? Well, let me tell you that I am leaving you now and I don't need to search for someone to move on. There are so many waiting that I snap my fingers to humbly bow in front on me and beg that I will try to love them….! Even Poseidon has a crush on me!

- So you could get out of here as soon as you wish. – He turned his back to the Sea Dragon,

- Sure, I am leaving now. – He hissed, walking towards the bathroom. – I would leave my luggage so ask your troopers to bring them to the North Atlantic Pillar tomorrow. – He commanded while the Wyvern stood at the window and took a glass of whiskey with ice.

A couple of minutes later, Kanon returned to the bedroom and faced his owner.

- Well, this is over, Wyvern.

- I just want a token of you, the last one. – He humbly asked him, his eyes bright and veiled with some tears.

- What do you want?

- A farewell kiss.

The Gemini twin nodded. He slowly approached Kanon, trying to record everything about him, every inch of his skin, the wavy blue marine mane, those delicious juicy lips…! What a pity that there would not be another chance to enjoy those lips, to caress that brawny wet body and the silky hair…

_Just a slight touch on his lips… - _He remembered himself like a mantra. Just a slight touch and that's over. _I cannot risk to fall in love again._

When he was just caressing those luscious lips with his, in a magical moment that was both a blessing and a lost, the Wyvern-beast inside him overcame his sanity and he shamelessly bite Kanon's lips, leaving a hideous mark.

The Sea Dragon pushed him away with a mix of rejection and lust. Horrified, he desperately ran outside crying, touching his lips and cleaning the blood drops. This was over now. Forever and ever.

Kanon would hate him… there was no point of turning back.

While his lover disappeared in the dark night of the Underworld, flying as a stunning shooting star towards the sunny surface, the Wyvern silently watched him, still standing at Caina's entrance.

He sighed but it was done. The mighty Wyvern was alone but hadbranded his prey. Kanonhad left him now but he had his mark, too.

What's going to happen to him now? He was a cruel and stern judge of the Underworld. He branded Camus' heart when he left the lovely Ice Saint. Now he had marked the Sea Dragon in a more physical way. Somehow there was a paradox. They were marked but living away from him, who was left alone.

Their last kiss_. A basium!_ He licked the drops of blood, tasting them with delight. _The last one but so good!_

Slowly, very slowly, he got inside Caina. All seemed empty and dark now. He pulled closed the big doors. He wanted to be alone.

Next time, he would be more careful when choosing a mate. Camus had taught him not to put his heart on a relationship or he could lose it. Kanon showed him that he needed someone he might control and have under his command. Maybe someone, yes, must fit in his world… in his personal Hell.

He filled his glass with his expensive whiskey, the special one he was given today. Well, it was his gift, a farewell one.

Then, there was a slight beep and a message from Camus was displayed on his cell phone's screen: Happy Birthday, Wyvern!

He smiled, showing his white predator's teeth still dripping with blood. Love is a mystery, at least unknown for a Judge of the Underworld.

Yes, he whispered to himself: _Wyvern Rhadamanthys, Happy Birthday! _

_What an unforgettable basium, indeed! _

(1) Old English Medieval name, meaning someone brave in battle.

(2) Balvenie is a fine Scotch whiskey distillery.

(3) Haggis and Yorkshire pudding are typical English food.


	3. Savolium

**Hi there!**

**This is Melissia, and this is my chapter, where Radamanthys gives his last kiss. Savolium is a deep kiss, the one given with tongue. And with it, we close this experimental fic :P**

**Please bear in mind that english isn't my mother language, so if I made any mistake, let me know in order to change it as soon as possible.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Savolium**

**A deep kiss**

The day marked on the calendar would not let doubt. 30th October. Centuries ago he stopped counting his age. So many deaths and reincarnations afterwards that he doesn't care about it anymore.

In fact, he couldn't care less about that date, except for the people around him, which seemed to celebrate it for him.

And the thing is that he just had to look back to realize that his last two birthdays ended up bitterly.

He secluded himself in the castle of Heinstein, away from the uproar that had been imposed due to his anniversary held on the Underworld. The Temple of Caina had become a throng of spectres repeating the same slogan again and again.

Happy birthday. Bright tones. Muted tones. Neutral tones. Depending on who was talking, the intonation varied.

However, he replied with the same tone: neutral. A brief "thank you" slipped from his mouth almost unwittingly. Actually he had nothing to celebrate.

In addition, the next day he would have a lot of work. The thin line that separates life from death will be reduced considerably.

With all this in mind, Radamanthys couldn't help to slop off from his temple and sheltered in the castle, owned by Lady Pandora. True to form, she would be there in her room playing the harp.

The tedium between the spectres was palpable in times of peace. Or inter-wars. Actually, the English was not very convinced of the real situation in that moments. But he didn't give a damn about it as well.

At least for now.

The hallway's soft carpet overshadowed his steps as he walked lost in endless thoughts. He clicked his tongue with displeasure when he perceived the notes of the instrument that Pandora was playing.

He knocked the door several times, until he heard the cessation of the melody.

—Please, come in— she said gently, placing her arms down on her lap. The door chirped in its hinges when opened.

—Radamanthys, what a surprise — whispered her, with a small sigh of surprise.

The Wyvern introduced himself, but remained by the door.

—My lady, I've only came in just to ask you, if it's not too much trouble for you, to stop playing music for a while. Thank you.

He was slowly turning around to go back to the hallway, when she asked him to stop for a moment.

—Doesn't my music delight you anymore?

Radamanthys shook his head, placing a hand on his right temple.

—It was not my intention to offend you, my lady. I simply suffer a bad headache and need a little rest. That's why I went here, instead of remaining at Caina.

Pandora pondered a moment and nodded, allowing the Wyvern to leave that room.

—Congratulations — said her, before he closed completely the door.

_Congratulations, congratulations... what should I celebrate? That I'm alone?_

Heading to the living room, he turned the handle of the door and entered, finally, to his favorite place of the castle.

In front of him, the long windows allowed the moonlight to illuminate the room, especially the glass table.

The first thing he did was going to that big furniture, by the fireplace, richly engraved in mahogany with sterling gold details. A luxurious cabinet that hid inside a collection of glasses and cups of different sizes, as well as different liquors and alcoholic drinks of all ranks. Fermented and distilled. And what was best, they were from different countries around the world. Except wine and beer, those were found in the castle's wine cellar, the rest of the drinks were in that cabinet.

Radamanthys stared at all those bottles, thinking of which one should he drink.

His eyes were reading the different labels, which sometimes had strange names. He picked up a bottle of rum from Guatemala, a century-old Zacapa which he took a fancy to it on a summer afternoon. He opened the cap and inhaled the sweet aroma, but it wasn't what he was looking for.

He placed the bottle correctly and grabbed another one, a drink with some fruits inside. If he remembered correctly, those things were sloes. A strong and aniseed scent flooded his sense of smell when he removed the cap of the patxaran bottle, a gift he received from a Spanish friend. And although a slight smile appeared on his lips to recall how he had gotten that bottle, it was not what he needed at the time.

Then he noticed another bottle, turned, with which it could not read the tag at first sight. He grabbed it and read the label. Cognac. It wasn't any other cognac. That geometric shaped bottle, enclosing a toasted coloured liquor inside which glittered like the flames of the fireplace in a remote place where he tasted it for the first time. That bottle was the truly spirit of the person who gave it to him.

He recalled the reluctances to accept that expensive detail, from an Athena's Gold Saint. Whose name was written on the bottle, as if that was the way to remember him forever. Camus Cognac Cuvée 3,128. The neck of the bottle with golden ornaments; the form of carved glass, like an iceberg; the colour of the liquor... all that was Camus for him. Or rather, it was. Ice on the outside, fire on the inside.

He stroked the geometric edges, leaving his lips pronouncing his name.

Despite the time elapsed, he could never forget the softness of his hair, which he caressed tenderly when they were scattered on the pillow of the bed they shared; the taste of his neck, when his tongue glided along the thin skin of the French, looking for the thrill and excitement in those foreplay games; the scent that his body distilled, while melting in prolonged orgasms produced in those endless nights they spent together.

Camus...

He drowned the memories in his heart, returning the bottle to its place, in the same position that he found it, as if he could delete that name from his memory.

Stunned by feelings, he diverted the gaze on another shelf, where more bottles were piled up.

The Crystal Head vodka was highlighted by its rarity. A crystal skull filled with the beverage of high graduation, which delighted, not only himself but Minos and Minotaur Gordon as well. Together they held competitions to check who would be the first to end the skull without falling on the ground.

Beside, more transparent bottles of brandy, tequila and rakia. And ouzo.

Another hard blow. The Greek alcoholic beverage par excellence lay in that shelf, accompanying its peers. The cork cap and the label of Plomari left no doubt. When opened, the sweet smell of licorice made him wobble a few seconds, while remembering that competition against him. And their first meeting in that prison, where both realized the sexual tension existing between them.

Kanon...

His second golden lover. Suddenly he heard his voice, which changed from a cheerful and carefree tone to one suggestive and lustful, that could shift into a dark and aggressive tone when his expectations were about to twist. The constant volcanic fights; the fiery reconciliations in the bed, letting the sweat, saliva and semen to wash the previous quarrels; the mutual understanding with a simple gesture to calm down the spirits.

Being with him was like riding on a roller coaster, where the rises accelerated his pulse and the falls left him breathless. Until all this ups and downs, everything ended up cracking again, like the lips of Kanon when they broke up.

On the contrary with Camus, whose company was like dancing a waltz. Together, at the same pace, but with a soft and smooth cadence.

Camus and Kanon. The two golden warriors who torn his damaged heart and to whom he had been forced to leave for their good sake.

He just surrendered to the evidence that it could not be. Defeated and downhearted by being unable to control who he should love and who he should pay homage to.

The flashblack plunged him into sadness, which stick out from the edges of his amber eyes in the shape of tears.

He left the bottle in the cabinet and dragging his body and soul stepped to the glass table. Sitting on the chair, he crossed his arms on the table and sank his face into the gap conformed by his limbs.

The sound of a tumbler hitting the glass table.

The sound of a bottle being removed from the others.

The sound of the cap that allowed the liquor to breath.

The sound of a few ice cubes hitting the bottom of the tumbler.

The sound of the liquid running through the bottle and being spilled over those icy rocks.

—What you need is this.

The smooth, velvety voice of Valentine emerged from behind him. His presence, strangely, was like a balm.

The Cypriot's left hand slipped gently over the shoulders and back of the Wyvern, in a gesture of comfort, sitting by his side, remaining in silence, with his eyes staring down.

Radamanthys grabbed the tumbler between his fingers and took a sip, staring at his subordinate, while he remained with his eyes lost somewhere on the ground.

When he placed back the tumbler on the table, the English let out a sigh.

—How long have you been here?

—Since I heard your footsteps— muttered the Cypriot, embarrassed.

A second sigh came out, and his amber eyes toured the entire room, reviewing each book stacked on the shelves.

—My lord — a trembling request coming from the general.

—Just call me Radamanthys — ordered the Wyvern.

A soft blush appeared on Valentine's cheeks, who nodded before formulating his wish.

—I don't like seeing you like this.

—Like what?

—Sad.

—Am I?

—You were while searching between the bottles.

Radamanthys smiled sweetly. Valentine hadn't moved his head at no time. Despite the circumstances, he was still submissive to him.

He decided to change his position, facing his subordinate, sitting in front of him. The two face to face, one with his head up and the other with his head down. Radamanthys stretched his right hand and grabbed Valentine's chin between three fingers, making him to raise the face towards him.

—How come are you crying, Valentine?—whispered, feeling the salty humidity.

The matted eyelashes flapped softly and finally his eyes looked into the amber eyes of the Wyvern.

Radamanthys then understood something that remained asleep for years between those walls, even he wasn't able to catch, unconscious of his acts and the consequences thereof.

The lump in his throat prevented him from swallowing saliva, while his heart was pumping blood at a furious pace.  
He felt how the abysmal feeling rose up to his eyes, overflowing them with tears.

He dropped his right hand, which was still holding Valentine's chin and stood up from the chair.

He walked towards the huge window, a night of blue velvet, illuminated by the silvery satellite.

He shook his head and with a soft request, Valentine stood up and joined him.

—Valentine...

The whisper of Radamanthys' bass voice shook the Cypriot, who was stuck on the body of the English, being immediately wrapped between his powerful arms. He felt his hands gently caressing his back, without slipping beyond. He also noticed how the Wyvern placed his lips on his forehead, leaving a soundless kiss.

Valentine moved aside few centimeters in order to see his face, surprised by such gesture of affection.

—Radamanthys... what?...

And before he could continue, he felt the lips of the English, accommodating between his. He savoured the salty taste of tears mixed with the aftertaste of whiskey. And finally, after a soft kiss on the lips, these puffed up by the excitement of the moment, Radamanthys returned as a blazing fire, sticking his tongue in search of Valentine's, to capture it in a deep and creamy, sweet and wet kiss.

Valentine sank his claws into the skin of the English, carried away by that long kiss, where the tongue played an important role, and occasionally Radamanthys' white teeth gently bit his lips, creating an electric tingling that traveled through his body from head to toes. His heart redoubled with a lot of force, when the Wyvern tightened Valentine against his body, so he could feel him more deeply, as if he wanted to merge with him.

A moment to take a breather, only to continue more ardently, when Valentine climbed Wyvern's hips, putting his arms around his neck. Panting by the intensity of the exercise, Radamanthys quickly stepped up to the table and leaned his body over it, depositing the hooked body of his subordinate.

Valentine was still with his hands around his neck and his legs around his hips. Radamanthys placed his left hand standing on the glass table, while the right hand was disentangling the Cypriot's pink hair. He pressed his hips against Valentine's, who moaned in pleasure when he felt the stiffness.

And again, as a thirsty man in love, Radamanthys rushed on Valentine's lips, drinking from his mouth everything that he had missed the past few years.

The glass of whiskey reflected the light from the mobile. A couple of silent sms appeared on the screen.

And a few drops of condensation slid as tears on the surface of the tumbler, revealing the two senders of those messages.


End file.
